Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to holder apparatuses. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to holder apparatuses for detachable coupling to support structures.
Description of the Related Art
Certain seats include a fold down tray table on a rear side of the seat. As an example, seats in certain mass transportation vehicles such as airplanes, buses, trains, or other such vehicles include seats with fold down tray tables on a rear side thereof. A passenger seated in a second seat behind a first seat can operate or otherwise interact with a fold down tray table on the rear side of the first seat.
The fold down tray table is movable between an upright position and a deployed position. For example, the tray table is attached to the seat using one or more hinges or hinged joints. In the upright position, the tray table is held parallel or adjacent to a rear side of the seat in a substantially vertical direction. For example, a latch connected to the rear side of the seat holds or locks the tray table in the upright position. The latch may be rotatable to selectively engage or disengage the tray table. In the deployed position, the tray table folds out or down from the rear side of the seat to provide a small table in a substantially horizontal direction. A passenger uses the small table to hold or otherwise support items such as a drinking cup, a writing implement, a portable electronic device, a magazine, or other items.